The present invention is directed to a 2-deoxyribose-5-phosphate aldolase (DERA) chemoenzymatic process for making chiral compounds.
The use of DERA (deoxyribose aldolase) family of aldolases in chemoenzymatic processes has been described. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,749, WO 03/006656, WO 2004/027075, WO 2005/012246; Gijsen, H. J. M., et al. JACS, 1994, 116, 8422-8423; Gijsen, H. J. M., et al., JACS, 1995, 117, 7585-7591; Greenberg, W. A., et al., PNAS, 2004, 101, 5788-5793, U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,863 and Biotechonol pgs 537-548 (2008). However, some of the processes provided poor overall yield as well as a mixture of products. In addition, the processes were limited to specific substrates. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a chemoenzymatic process that is effective and efficient for alternative substrates.